Sunset Shimmer/Gallery/Rainbow Rocks
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Abstract Twilight stands up for Fluttershy EG2.png Abstract Twilight faces off with Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Silhouette of Sunset Shimmer transforming EG2.png Abstract Sunset Shimmer's she-demon form EG2.png Abstract demon Sunset firing energy blast EG2.png Rainbow Rocks "Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer" credit EG2.png Sunset picks up Sweetie Belle's paintbrush EG2.png Sunset Shimmer offers to help EG2.png Sunset Shimmer feeling rejected EG2.png Sunset and Crusaders hear Pinkie's voice EG2.png Sunset_smiling_at_her_new_friends_EG2.png Students gossip about Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Sunset walks past whispering students EG2.png Sunset Shimmer hears students whispering EG2.png Main 5 consoling Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Sunset cleans Fluttershy's face EG2.png Celestia and Luna enter the auditorium EG2.png Sunset and friends reminded of the Fall Formal EG2.png Sunset hiding her face in shame EG2.png Main 5 feeling sorry for Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Sunset sulking in the band room EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "I turned into a raging she-demon" (new version) EG2.png|"A demon. I turned into a raging she-demon." Pinkie Pie popping into frame (new version) EG2.png|"And tried to turn everyone here..." Pinkie Pie walking like a zombie (new version) EG2.png|"...into teenage zombies..." Pinkie Pie "for your own personal army" (new version) EG2.png|"...for your own personal army!" Pinkie_and_Sunset_look_toward_Rarity_EG2.png Dash_and_Fluttershy_sing_next_to_Sunset_EG2.png Sunset Shimmer digs the beat EG2.png Sunset snapping and tapping her feet EG2.png Sunset Shimmer claps to the beat EG2.png Sunset applauds for the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbow Dash "who cares why it happens" EG2.png Flash Sentry backs out of the room EG2.png Rarity calls Flash a "smitten kitten" EG2.png Rarity apologizes to Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Sunset "Flash is a great guy and all" EG2.png|"Flash is a great guy and all, but I never really liked-him liked him. I was just using him to become more popular." Sunset Shimmer disgusted with herself EG2.png Applejack_puts_arm_around_Sunset_Shimmer_EG2.png Sunset Shimmer unsure of herself EG2.png Sunset leaving the band room EG2.png Sunset_Shimmer_talking_about_the_new_her_EG2.png|Got to get them used to the new me... Sunset_Shimmer_talking_about_the_old_her_EG2.png|...before they learn about the old me. Sunset welcomes the new students EG2.png Sunset introduces the Dazzlings to CHS EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "that's the science lab" EG2.png Sunset shows the Dazzlings around EG2.png Sunset talks about the musical showcase EG2.png principal celestia would let you sign up.png Adagio motions for Sonata to stop talking EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "great way to meet other students" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer thoroughly confused EG2.png Sunset notices the Dazzlings' jewelry EG2.png Sunset reaches for Adagio's jewel EG2.png Adagio grabs Sunset by the wrist EG2.png Adagio Dazzle apologetic EG2.png Adagio "hate for anything to happen" EG2.png Sonata Dusk left behind EG2.png Sonata Dusk pulled by the arm EG2.png Sunset Shimmer's growing suspicions EG2.png Applejack "how was the tour?" (new version) EG2.png|Applejack: "How was the tour?" Sunset Shimmer talks about the Dazzlings EG2.png|"I don't know." something off about them.png Sunset explains to Applejack and Rarity EG2.png Sunset Shimmer derp-eyed EG2.png|"They just acted sort of... strange around me." Sunset worried about first impressions EG2.png Sunset Shimmer hides her face EG2.png Fluttershy "uh-huh" EG2.png|"Uh-huh." Fluttershy's_friends_look_at_her_EG2.png Fluttershy lowers in her seat EG2.png Sunset and main 5 conversing EG2.png Sunset and main 5 notice the Dazzlings EG2.png Sunset_and_friends_looking_at_the_Dazzlings_EG2.png Sunset and main 5 watch the madness EG2.png Sunset Shimmer getting suspicious EG2.png Pinkie Pie "they're THAT kind of off" EG2.png Rainbow Dash bounces a soccer ball through the hall EG2.png Sunset and friends walk to principal's office EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "what happened back there" EG2.png Sunset and friends walk through the hallway EG2.png Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset, and Applejack in the hallway EG2.png Applejack and Sunset "no offense" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "none taken" EG2.png Celestia_looking_back_at_Sunset_and_Mane_5_EG2.png Sunset and friends talk to the principals EG2.png Sunset "I could see why you might think that" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "that's not what's happening" EG2.png Rainbow Dash worried expression EG2.png Applejack questioning "the Dazzlings?" EG2.png Pinkie, Sunset, Dash, and Rarity concerned EG2.png The Rainbooms suspect foul play EG2.png Main cast gathered around the statue EG2.png Pinkie_Pie_over_Applejack_and_Sunset_EG2.png Applejack "Pinkie Pie's right" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "None taken. Again." EG2.png|"None taken. Again." Fluttershy lets ladybug fly away home EG2.png Fluttershy "It only comes out when we play music".png Ladybug closeup EG2.png CHS overhead camera shot EG2.png Sunset ponders EG2.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] My Past is Not Today 'My Past is Not Today' animated short title card EG2.png Sunset's hair blowing in the breeze EG2.png Sunset on the Canterlot High School roof EG2.png Sunset Shimmer faces the sunset EG2.png|Sunset glances at the sunset. Sunset's hair conceals her face EG2.png Sunset reflected in Sunset's eyes EG2.png Sunset Shimmer with eyes closed EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "all that grew inside me" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "a darkness I acquired" EG2.png|Reflecting upon what was. Sunset Shimmer's reflection duality EG2.png Sunset defeated and looking up EG2.png|From nightmare to nobody. Sunset Shimmer takes Twilight's hand EG2.png Mane Six offer their hands to Sunset Shimmer EG2.png|The Mane 6 reach out to her. Sunset running around glass roof dome EG2.png|Like a phoenix burning bright... Sunset raises her hand to the sky EG2.png|...in the skyyy.... Shooting star in the sky over Sunset EG2.png|...I'll show there's another side to me... Sunset Shimmer "there's another side to me" EG2.png|...you can't deny! Sunset Shimmer "you can't deny" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer looks at the clock EG2.png Clock hanging over Sunset Shimmer EG2.png|Who knows what the future has in store? Sunset Shimmer "hear me when I say" EG2.png Sunset faces her demonic reflection EG2.png Sunset Shimmer throws away her past EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "my past is not today" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer's past princess photos EG2.png Sunset Shimmer's sinister princess photo EG2.png Sunset reflects upon her past EG2.png|Way too many painful memories to count. Sunset taking the photos off the wall EG2.png|Sunset decides to take the photos down. Sunset holding her past photos EG2.png Sunset throws photos in the trash EG2.png|Sunset discards the photos. Sunset Shimmer lets go of the past EG2.png Canterlot High students scorning Sunset 1 EG2.png Canterlot High students scorning Sunset 2 EG2.png|Everyone turns their back on Sunset Shimmer. Canterlot High students reject Sunset EG2.png|As if being resented by the ponies from the School for Gifted Unicorns wasn't bad enough. Sunset alone on blue background EG2.png Sunset and friends on blue background EG2.png Sunset not alone anymore EG2.png Sunset "felt like I was home" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer breaks into a run EG2.png Sunset Shimmer discards her jacket EG2.png|How many times is she gonna lose that jacket? Sunset running and surging with fire EG2.png Sunset screeching to a halt EG2.png Sunset's body surges with magic fire EG2.png Sunset proudly faces the sunrise EG2.png Sunset Shimmer looks over the city EG2.png|I may not know what the future holds... Sunset Shimmer sings her heart out EG2.png|...but hear me when I say: Sunset Shimmer starts to hover EG2.png Sunset Shimmer reborn EG2.png|My past does not define me... Sunset Shimmer the phoenix EG2.png|'Cause my past is not todaaay! Friendship Through the Ages Twilight and Sunset at the piano EG2.png Twilight singing Friendship Through the Ages EG2.png Twilight singing and looking at Sunset EG2.png Twilight and Sunset "time will always get away" EG2.png Twilight "as it leaves behind another day" EG2.png Friendship Through the Ages - Sunset smiling EG2.png Sunset enters a grassy field EG2.png Sunset blowing on dandelion petals EG2.png Sunset sprouts from a flower bud EG2.png Sunset jumps onto Rarity's flower EG2.png Sunset and Rarity standing on a big flower EG2.png Sunset Shimmer crowdsurfing EG2.png Applejack and Sunset with a horse EG2.png Applejack and Sunset line dancing EG2.png Applejack and Sunset on orange background EG2.png Applejack and Sunset pixelating EG2.png Pinkie and Sunset as clock hands EG2.png Sunset Shimmer green grid render EG2.png Sunset Shimmer's body renders EG2.png Sunset and Pinkie in electric environment EG2.png Sunset Shimmer puzzle grid EG2.png Sunset Shimmer on rolling vinyl record EG2.png Sunset Shimmer vinyl record face close-up EG2.png|Sunday, Monday, Happy Days, Tuesday, Wednesday, Happy Days, Thursday, Friday, Happy Days, Saturday, what a day, Rockin all week with you. Rainbooms and Sunset Shimmer dance together EG2.png Friendship Through the Ages big finish EG2.png Friendship Through the Ages group hug finish EG2.png Category:Character gallery pages